De los sonidos extraños
by Ness Vallot
Summary: De los sonidos extraños, un extraño se vuelve tú amigo. Una historia que comenzó como un OneShot pero tomará rumbo.
1. Un extraño se vuelve tu amigo

"**De los sonidos extraños"  
><strong>**Un extraño se vuelve tú amigo.**

**BY: Ness Vallot**

Draco M./Luna L.

Y nuestra historia comienza con los mismos sucesos de hace tres días y de los que Luna ya se había dado cuenta. Ella, como de costumbre, iba a alimentar a los thestrals en pijama, a las siete de la mañana y con su bolso lleno de carne cruda que se encargaba de ir a recoger a las cocinas del castillo cada noche. Era el quinto año en Hogwarts y ya estaban a punto de salir de vacaciones de navidad. Solo faltaba una semana y media.

-Vamos, bonito. –Llamó Luna con voz cariñosa al thestral más pequeño- Acércate y come.

El pequeño animal, que en realidad no era _tan _pequeño, se acercó dando traspiés hacía donde estaba el brazo extendido de Luna, con un filete crudo colgando de su mano. Cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de una rama rompiéndose proveniente del mismo árbol de siempre, el "de los sonidos extraños" según ella misma lo había denominado antes de que descubriera de que, o más bien de quien, se trataba.

Luna ni siquiera mostró que había escuchado algo fuera de lo normal y siguió alimentando a los thestrals, aunque una sonrisa picara se había formado en su rostro.

Al terminar de alimentar a cada uno de los thestrals, Luna tomó su bolso del suelo húmedo y se lo colgó atravesando su pecho. Sonrió una vez más hacía los grandes animales alados, acarició al más pequeño y caminó, casi danzó, de nuevo hacía el castillo, sin mirar siquiera hacía el árbol "de los sonidos extraños" donde un chico de ojos grises y cabellos rubios la observaba con demasiada curiosidad.

Draco Malfoy se estaba limpiando la túnica donde se había ensuciado de fango gracias al tropezón que se llevó al tratar de ver a Lovegood más de cerca. La obsesión que tenía por esa escuincla ya le estaba cansando a tal grado que cada vez quería acercársele más. Sonaba extraño, él lo sabía. Pero pensaba que si tal vez se convertía en su amigo o le hablaba, ya no se sentiría tan atraído hacía ella. Porque no le gustaba del todo sentirse así, vulnerable. Y menos hacía una de las amigas de Potter, suerte al menos, de que no era la Granger.

Luna tenía algo que a él le gustaba mucho y no sabía del todo que era. Tal vez su forma de ser. Era siempre tan distraída y amigable con todos, tan sincera y tierna. Tan amable. Hasta con esas criaturas que él no lograba ver. Los thestrals. Y era, definitivamente, lo opuesto a él. Y definitivamente, también le encantaba.

-¿En dónde habías estado, Draco? –preguntó Pansy cuando el Slytherin se sentó junto a ella en el Gran Comedor.

-En ningún sitio –contestó Draco, sirviéndose de todo lo que tenía enfrente. Pansy le dirigió una mirada resentida pero ya no dijo más.

Mientras, Luna podía sentir claramente como Draco Malfoy la miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin. Pero ella sabía que tenía que estar pendiente de su comida por si alguna criatura extraña quería echarle alguna cosa rara en sus alimentos y no quería estar luego llena de manchitas como cuando era pequeña. Aunque también sentía ciertas ganas de levantar la mirada y sonreírle. Draco era un chico lindo, un poco arrogante pero lindo, además ella sabía perfectamente que esos ojos grises la espiaban todas las mañanas mientras ella se encarga de alimentar a esas criaturas tan maravillosas que son los thestrals. Y tenía que admitir que eso la halagaba mucho, después de todo a ella siempre le había gustado Malfoy un poco.

Al siguiente día, y al siguiente, y el que iba después de ese también, Draco había ido de nuevo a observar a Luna alimentar a los thestrals y cada vez se sentía más presionado. Había tomado la decisión de hablar con Luna antes de las vacaciones de navidad, y para eso le quedaban solamente cinco días. Pero no sabía cómo acercarse, se sentía tonto al sentirse intimidado por una chica que hablaba con animales que solo veían las personas que han presenciado la muerte. Pero es que quería hacerlo, en verdad que quería ser amigo de esa chica, amigo o… tal vez después algo más. Draco puso los ojos en blanco por ese pensamiento y azotó su cabeza contra el árbol.

En ese momento Luna acariciaba al más pequeño de los thestrals, ese era su favorito. Tenía un color oscuro pero como aperlado y unos ojos plateados que le encantaban. Eran atentos y cuidadosos, pero cuando se enfadaba tenía una mirada que le recordaba mucho al chico que se escondía detrás del árbol "de los sonidos extraños".

-¡Hola, Luna! –saludó Hagrid cuando ella ya iba de camino de vuelta al castillo, justo iba pasando frente a su cabaña, pero parecía que Hagrid venía del bosque.

-Hola, Hagrid –contestó Luna y se acercó hacía él- tienes unos cortes muy feos en las mejillas, deberías curarlos. –comentó la chica y sacó de su bolso uno de los filetes crudos que le quedaban- Ponte esto, tal vez ayude.

-Oh, gracias Luna –dijo Hagrid sorprendido y tomó el filete que Luna le ofrecía.

-No hay problema –respondió ella y siguió su camino alegremente.

Draco que había oído y visto todo desde _su_ árbol, no pudo evitar sonreír. Esas eran las cosas que le gustaban tanto de la Ravenclaw.

-¡Harry! –exclamó Luna cuando se topó con él entrando al castillo.

-¡Luna! –Se sorprendió él -¿qué haces a esta hora levantada?

-Siempre madrugo, Harry –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros- a los thestrals les gusta desayunar a las siete de la mañana en punto.

-¿Alimentas a esos animales? –cuestionó Harry con una mueca de preocupación, no estaba seguro si por la salud física de su amiga, o de su salud mental.

-Sobre todo al más pequeño, son tan adorables.

-¿Adorables? –cuestionó una voz a la espalda de la chica, Harry enseguida levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño. Luna volteó lentamente para encontrar la mirada de Malfoy.- ¿Piensas que esas cosas son adorables?

-Nadie estaba hablando contigo, Malfoy –espetó Harry dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Tampoco yo te hable a ti, Potter.

-Tranquilos, ¿de acuerdo? –pidió Luna con voz calmada y luego dirigió sus brillantes ojos azules hacía Draco- Y en realidad si pienso que son criaturas adorables, tú debes pensar lo mismo, ¿no?

-¿Yo? –bufó Draco, tratando de no mirar fijamente a Luna a los ojos.

-Sí, tú. Porque si no es así, ¿entonces por qué vas a verlos todas las mañanas? –cuestionó la chica con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Draco la miró con los ojos como platos mientras se ruborizaba ligeramente y Harry tenía una cara de desorientado totalmente. La chica no esperó respuesta por parte del rubio y se dio medio vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la Sala Común de Ravenclaw.

Draco caminó con la mirada perdida al otro día hacía su árbol habitual, no había dejado de darle vueltas a las palabras de Luna, ¿acaso ella ya lo había visto? Si era así, ¿por qué no le había reclamado nada? Dejo de pensar en aquellas posibilidades y se escondió detrás del árbol a esperar a que Luna apareciera. Cinco minutos después, la chica apareció danzando hacía el Bosque Prohibido, con una pijama de color azul cielo y su típico bolso naranja.

Y ese era el día, solo faltaban cuatro días para que llegaran las vacaciones de navidad y Draco no quería presentarse con Luna justo un día antes. Quería tener más tiempo. Así que mientras Luna acariciaba a un thestral que parecía no ser muy grande ya que la chica acariciaba un punto a la altura de su cintura, él salió de su escondite y caminó cuidadosamente hacía donde la chica estaba.

-¿Hola? –saludó cuando estuvo justo detrás de Luna.

-Hola, Draco –contestó ella sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo? –cuestionó el rubio situándose a lado de la chica.

-Lo sé desde hace mucho, -explicó ella mientras le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y no dejaba de acariciar al pequeño thestral- y francamente no sé porque no habías saludado antes.

-No sabía cómo… presentarme –admitió Draco un poco avergonzado.

-Es muy sencillo –obvió Luna y se limpió la mano con la que había estado acariciando a la criatura en su pijama, luego la extendió hacía Draco.- Hola, soy Luna Lovegood y es un gusto conocerte.

Draco miró la mano que Luna le ofrecía por unos segundos antes de sonreír y estrecharla con la suya.

-Draco Malfoy. Y el gusto es mío.

Luna sonrió ampliamente y volvió a acariciar al caballo alado.-Mi favorito -murmuró para sí.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó Draco alzando una de sus cejas al más puro estilo Malfoy. A Luna le gustaba tanto que él hiciera eso.

-Ven –pidió Luna y tomó una manó de Draco guiándola hacía el frente, donde ella podía ver al pequeño thestral.

-Ahí uno de ellos ahí, ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco sin ocultar del todo bien el temor en su voz.

-No tengas miedo, él te reconocerá –explicó Luna y Draco la miro como si jamás lo hubiera hecho antes.

-¿Quién? –preguntó el rubio.

-Draco –contestó ella como si fuera algo obvio.

-¿Draco? –repitió él, mirándola cada vez más extrañado.

-Mi favorito –contestó Luna sonriente, mientras Draco ponía una mano sobre Draco.

-¿El thestral lleva mi nombre? –se alarmó el chico sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo tomarse aquello.

-Sí. Tiene unos ojos grises tan brillantes como los tuyos. Es muy adorable, pero a la vez es tan testarudo… igual que tú. Y además…

-¿Además? –la instó Draco, mucho más tranquilo.

-A Draco también le gusta observarme.

FIN.

**(N/A):** Bueno, este fic llegó a mi mente tratando de imaginarme algo diferente a lo que hacía de forma habitual (DRARRY) Y pues me gustó la idea de un Draco/Luna. Además lo escribí dedicado a mi amiga **Mary Alice Snape** que según tengo entendido, nunca ha leído uno. Haz sido una gran amiga últimamente, Mary. Y tus fics me han sacado más de una sonrisa. Así que espero que te guste.


	2. Chapter 2

"**De los sonidos extraños"  
><strong>**Un extraño se vuelve tú amigo.**

**Capítulo 2:  
><strong>"Lo que buscaba"

Draco se ruborizó notablemente, pero también sonrió. No es que fuera mentira lo que Luna había dicho, definitivamente a él le encantaba observarla, y era obvio que ella ya lo sabía, después de todo siempre supo que era por él que salían esos sonidos extraños del árbol.

-¿Y por qué nunca me dijiste nada si sabías quién era el de los ruidos? –cuestionó Draco mientras seguía acariciando casi inconscientemente al thestral.

-En realidad… no lo sé, –Luna se encogió de hombros- supongo que creí que tú debías hacerlo primero, después de toda tú me observabas a mi –explicó de manera profesional.

-¿A ti? –preguntó Draco alzando una ceja- Creí que antes pensabas que venía aquí para observar a los thestrals.

-Eso no sería lógico, como podría yo en verdad pensar eso si tú no puedes verlos, sería muy tonto, ¿no crees?

-Pero tú lo dijiste…

-Lo sé, pero no lo pensaba –dijo Luna con determinación, Draco sabía que era cierto, pero no se había detenido a pensar en el sarcasmo que Luna había empleado esa vez, ni siquiera imaginó que Lovegood supiera usar el sarcasmo.- Bueno, ¿y por qué te decidiste por fin a hablarme? Creí que no lo harías hasta después de navidad, incluso dudaba que lo fueras a hacer y que tendría que ser yo la que… -Luna guardó silencio, reprendiéndose a sí misma, ella no tenía planeado confesar eso.

-¿Tú me hubieras hablado a mi si yo no lo hacía? –se sorprendió Draco tratando de ocultar la felicidad de su voz. Luna asintió.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que fuéramos amigos –dijo Luna sonriente- Para eso también tú me hablaste, ¿no?

-Pues claro, pero no creí que tú… bueno, que quisieras ser mi amiga –admitió Draco.

-¿Por qué no querría? –se alarmó Luna.

-Pues no lo sé, eres amiga de Potter… y yo soy Slytherin y…y… -Draco se enredaba con sus propias palabras, lo cual le sucedía siempre que se encontraba nervioso, demasiado emocionado o acababa de hablar de más, lo cual, pensaba que había estado haciendo en el rato que ha estado charlando con ella.

-¿Y cuál es el problema con todo eso? No veo dificultad en que yo sea amiga de _Harry_ y que tú seas de Slytherin, es una casa con muchas cualidades, además tú me agradas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sip.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco con verdadero interés.

-No lo sé, creo que eres… interesante, tienes lo mejor de las dos caras de la moneda –dijo Luna sonriente.

-¿De qué moneda? –dijo Draco confundido.

-Es un decir…

-¿Y qué quiere decir?

-Me refiero a qué, bueno… luego te explico, ¿está bien? Ya son las ocho y quiero ir a cambiarme para desayunar.

-¿Cómo sabes que son las ocho? –cuestionó Draco pensando que Luna solo quería evadir su pregunta.

-Se están alejando –contestó Luna apuntando hacia el frente. Draco no vio nada, pero pudo escuchar los pasos que se alejaban y un raro aleteo.

-Ah, bien… supongo que, ¿te veré luego? –dijo fingiendo desinterés mientras se daba la vuelta, aunque en realidad suplicaba un "si" como respuesta.

-Supongo que volverás a venir aquí, ¿no?

-Si no te molesta…

-Por mí no hay problema, Draco –dijo Luna sonriente- Además me imagino que será el único lugar donde me dirijiras la palabra –afirmó ella con toda seguridad.

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó Draco, pero no más que Luna. Bueno, suponía que el Slytherin se hacía el desentendido, pero Draco le parecía la clase de persona a la que le importa la opinión de los que le rodean. Y la clase de gente que Draco tiene a su alrededor no son precisamente admiradores de Luna, ni de nadie que se relacione con Harry Potter.

-No, por nada. Bueno nos vemos luego…

Luna comenzó su caminata hacía el castillo, mientras Draco demoraba un poco más en el bosque… Lo había logrado, había hablado con Luna y ella también quería ser su amiga. Draco no podía explicarse porque se sentía tan feliz, pero definitivamente era una sensación que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo. Empezó a caminar también hacía el colegio con esa estúpida sonrisa que parecía no querer abandonar su rostro, pero en cuanto llegó a la mesa de Slytherin, serenó sus facciones y se sentó a lado de su mejor amiga.

-¿Otra vez fuera? –preguntó Pansy en cuanto vio a Draco- ¿cuándo piensas decirme a donde sales?

-Un día de estos –aseguró el rubio comenzando a desayunar.

Al llegar el viernes, el último día de clases antes de vacaciones, Draco tenía un regalo para Luna. Le había dado vueltas los últimos tres días, porque la verdad no tenía muy buenas ideas a lo que darle regalos a alguien como Luna se refiere. Se le ocurrían cosas típicas que él regalaría, como chocolates caros y finos… o un bonito vestido de seda. Pero eso no era para Luna, ella era diferente, así que su regalo también tenía que serlo. Entonces se acordó de un bonito adorno para el cabello que había visto en una tienda en Hogsmeade, era de plumas de fénix… a él le había parecido un poco extraño, por lo que enseguida decidió que sería el regalo perfecto para Luna. Así que había mandado a su águila con una nota y el dinero necesario para que le mandaran el adorno de Luna.

Él siempre bajaba al bosque con su túnica de Slytherin ya puesta, así que al terminar se acomodó el cabello y tomó el pequeño paquete que contenía el adorno para el cabello, envuelto con un listón azul, y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Se apresuró y bajó lo más rápido posible, pero como siempre, Luna ya estaba alimentando a los thestrals.

-Hace aún más frío, ¿no crees? –fue el saludo de Draco, quien se frotaba las manos apresuradamente y les echaba aire con su aliento.

-Sí, me parece que sí, en realidad ya no siento mis pies –dijo Luna con una pequeña mueca, pero sin prestar atención del todo. Draco miró hacia el suelo y vio que Luna estaba de nuevo descalza, al menos se le había ocurrido llevar un suéter encima de su pijama.

-Te vas a enfermar, deberías de regresar por zapatos…

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Pero Draco no le hizo caso y conjuró un hechizo de calefacción alrededor de ellos, aunque costaba mucho más trabajo porque estaban al aire libre.

-¿Mejor? –preguntó el chico.

-Sip, gracias –sonrió Luna agradecida- ¿Iras a casa mañana?

-Sí, mi padre viene por mí, así que hoy será el último día que nos veamos.

-Oh, no irás en el expreso –dijo Luna pensativa- Bueno, supongo que tendré que enviarte tu regalo de Navidad con una lechuza –resolvió sonriente.

-No es necesario… Pero bueno, yo ya traje el tuyo –dijo Draco buscando en sus bolsillos, hasta que encontró el pequeño paquete y se lo ofreció a Luna. Ella lo tomó encantada, con un brillo en la mirada, como si fuera una niña pequeña abriendo su regalo bajo el arbolito navideño.

-Lo abriré hasta Navidad, es lo justo –dijo con determinación y Draco rió.

-Bueno, si así lo quieres… -Luna asintió- Está bien, ya tengo que irme… olvidé mi mochila en la Sala Común –dijo cuando se percató de eso- Iré por ella y luego bajaré al Gran Comedor.

-De acuerdo, supongo que no hablaremos hasta el regreso… así que, feliz navidad, Draco –dijo ella y se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego sonrió cálidamente, la Ravenclaw se había ruborizado un poco, pero no en comparación con el rosa encendido que tenía Draco en las mejillas.

-Eh… ah, sí. Feliz navidad, Luna –se apresuró a contestar él para no quedar como un tonto después de aquel beso. No supo que más decir así que solo se dio la vuelta hacía el castillo, mientras sentía un extraño hormigueo en la mejilla donde Luna le había besado.

-Feliz navidad, Draco –dijo Luna ahora hacía el pequeño thestral. El animal hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y ella lo acaricó un poco más antes de irse hacía la Sala Común. También con una sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas ruborizadas, esa sería una exelente navidad, y el siguiente, sería un gran año.

**(N/A):** Bueno, sé que al principio éste iba a hacer un OneShot, pero después de recibir comentarios en los que me pedían que lo convirtiera en un fic, pues… me decidí por hacerles caso. Los capítulos no serán muy largos, pueden variar. Y tal vez demore un poco en actualizar, pero terminaré esta historia que poco a poco va tomando rumbo(: **Mary Alice Snape** gracias también por alentarme a que lo escribiera, y como al inicio, sigue siendo dedicado para ti. Gracias también por la idea del regalo de Draco para Luna, sabes que admiro tu imaginación*-*


	3. Está cordialmente invitada a

**"De los sonidos extraños"**

**Un extraño se vuelve tú amigo.**

**Capítulo 3:  
><strong>"Está cordialmente invitada a…"

Draco tomó sus cosas y se reunió con su padre que lo esperaba en la oficina del Director, cuando llegó hasta donde ellos estaban Albus Dumbledore le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mientras su padre simplemente había hecho un asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo.

–Felices fiestas, joven Malfoy –deseó el anciano profesor.

–Gracias, igualmente para usted–contestó Draco con educación. Lucius Malfoy ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a su Director cuando salieron de allí. El transcurso hasta la Mansión Malfoy había permanecido en silencio. Draco solo pensaba que serían un par de semanas realmente largas, aburrido en casa mientras sus padres hacían sabrá Merlín que cosas, y aún peor, sin ver a Lovegood.

Al llegar a casa saludó a su madre como si se vieran todos los días, un simple abrazo y nada más. Draco se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama, preguntándose que estaría haciendo Luna en ese momento.

Sorprendentemente Luna se preguntaba lo mismo, a pesar de que ella estaba ocupada ayudando a su papá a buscar gerdyroot, ya que según su padre había visto hace poco muchos Gulpimg Plumpies merodear por su jardín. Cuando tenían suficientes de esas plantas, que se parecían mucho a las cebollas ordinarias, ambos regresaron a su casa listos para la cena.

– ¿Qué tal éste nuevo año, Lunie? –preguntó su padre mientras terminaba de poner el pastel de calabaza sobre la mesa.

–Interesante… –murmuró Luna sin dejar de mirar el pastel embelesada, ese delicioso pastel que solo probaba estando en casa, no sabía cuál era el ingrediente secreto de su papá pero definitivamente los pasteles de Hogwarts no tenían ese exquisito sabor.

–Algún día te revelaré la receta, era de tu madre –comentó su papá sirviéndole una gran ración de pastel, a Luna se le iluminaron los ojos.

–¿De verdad?

Xenophilius asintió, ambos comieron en silencio, Luna pensaba en su mamá y en lo maravilloso que sería si pudiera hablar con ella sobre Draco, porque a pesar de que ella adoraba a su padre más que a nada, no sería nada lindo hablar con él sobre ese chico rubio que la hacía sonreír con tan solo pensar en él, Luna sentía un extrañó hormigueó en sus mejillas y un montón de mariposas en su estómago, y sabía que su padre no la entendería, pero también sabía que no la juzgaría y que la apoyaría a pesar de todas las cosas malas que se pudieran escuchar de la familia Malfoy. Porque los Lovegood no juzgaban, ellos entendían razones, y eso a Luna le encantaba de su familia, aunque ésta solo se conformara de ellos dos.

Ya era 22 de Diciembre, faltaban solo dos días para Navidad y a Draco comenzaba a formársele una loca idea en la cabeza, y sí, por una _loca idea_ se refería a algo que tenía que ver con Luna Lovegood. 

La familia Malfoy tenía esa tradición Navideña de dar una de las más prestigiosas fiestas del Mundo Mágico, asistían toda clase de Magos de Sangre Pura. Draco esperaba que éste año se cancelara debido a todos los sucesos en que sus padres estaban involucrados, porque él estaba enterado de todo el asunto, él sabía que su _muy querida_ tía Bellatrix Lestrange estaba fuera de Azkaban y que su madre la visitaba con frecuencia. También sabía que su padre se la pasaba en reuniones con El Señor Tenebroso, y Draco no quería saber ni una mierda más sobre todo eso, aunque estaba seguro que él no se quedaría fuera de todo aquello por mucho tiempo más, tenía que prepararse mentalmente de eso...

… Y de que Luna estaba definitivamente en el bando contrario.

A pesar de todo, la fiesta seguía en pie. Porque Narcisa Malfoy no podía dejar que el apellido perdiera ni siquiera un poco de prestigio, a Draco le daba igual. Sabía que tenía que mostrarse educado, fingir divertidas charlas sobre cosas que a él ni le iban ni le venían. Siempre había sido igual, incluso cuando era un niño pequeño y tenía que jugar con los otros niños solo por obligación, ya que él odiaba compartir sus juegos con los demás. Lo único bueno que esas fiestas le habían dejado eran Pansy, Vincent y Gregory, que desde ese entonces se habían vuelto realmente buenos amigos.

Draco dejó de darle muchas vueltas a la idea que se le había ocurrido, antes de que la cobardía se apoderara de él y la desechara por completo. Se escabulló al cuarto de sus padres, en dónde su madre tenía perfectamente bien apiladas las invitaciones que faltaban por enviarse y las que habían sobrado. Tomó una de las que aún no tenían nada escrito, la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco y caminó discretamente de regreso a su habitación.

Luna, por su parte, estaba muy divertida terminando de envolver el regalo de Draco, mientras se preguntaba como diantres iba a hacer que una lechuza cargara con el, sería muy pesado. Pero ella no quería esperar hasta regresar a Hogwarts para dárselo, era un regalo de Navidad, por lo tanto tenía que abrirlo ese día junto con todos sus regalos. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña águila blanca que había tocado a su ventana, Luna se extrañó bastante al ver que tenía algo en el pico. Ella sabía que las familias más poderosas del Mundo Mágico tenían estas maravillosas aves a su servicio, tal como ellos tenían las lechuzas, pero Luna solo había visto un par de ellas volando por allí, o incluso por Hogwarts, no sé imaginaba quien podría… O esperen, tal vez sí.

Abrió la ventana y el águila se posó en su cama con elegancia, era realmente preciosa, la acarició un poco antes de tomar la carta que traía en el pico. El águila extendió sus alas y salió por donde había entrado sin esperar nada a cambio, era obvio que esas aves solo atendían a sus dueños y no llevaban cartas de nadie más. Luna se lanzó sobre su cama con una sonrisa, pero cuando abrió el sobre sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca formó una pequeña "o" de la sorpresa.

_"Señorita Lovegood:_

_Usted está cordialmente invitada a la Celebración Navideña que se llevará acabo el día 24 de Diciembre a las 18 horas en la Residencia Malfoy._

_Esperando contar con su presencia._

_Draco L. Malfoy."_

Luna sabía que por supuesto la invitación había sido adaptada por Draco al reconocer su letra, era la misma que estaba en la nota del obsequio que descansaba debajo del pequeño árbol Navideño de la sala, además de que estaba firmada por él. Estaba segura que sus padres no tenían ni idea, y que Draco no tenía autorización para hacer aquello, pero eso a Luna le agradaba, que él se hubiera atrevido a invitarla a pesar de todo. Así que estaba decidida a ir al menos un rato, antes de regresar con su papá, y como era su costumbre, tener una agradable cena.

Además así podía darle a Draco su regalo personalmente.

**(N/A): **Después de tanto aquí está el nuevo capítulo, es corto y no es lo que esperaba, pero supongo que después se pondrá mejor. Gracias por los que siguen leyendo.


End file.
